1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymeric compositions suitable to be used as agents for bitumen modification, as well as to the so modified bituminous compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use is known of bituminous compositions, as sheaths, in the water-proofing of civil and industrial buildings. Such compositions are prevailingly constituted by bitumen of the distillate type, and generally contain modifier agents which improve their physical-mechanical characteristics--in particular, their resistance to high-temperature penetration and their low-temperature flexibility. Such agents are generally constituted by amorphous polypropylene (in amount of from 20 to 30% by weight), possibly in combination with amorphous or low-crystallinity olefinic copolymers having low molecular weight.